Atherosclerosis is currently viewed as a chronic lipid-related and immunemediated inflammatory disease of the arterial walls. Many immune components have been identified that participate in atherogenesis and pre-clinical studies have yielded promising results suggesting that immune-modulatory therapies targeting these components can reduce atherosclerosis.